


Equals

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, these boys will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: "We're equals, okay?"A little Souyo confession fic with some angst from Yosuke on his imperfections.





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, my cause of death will be Souyo. I know I'm late to the fandom, but better late than never, amirite? This is my first published work ever, so some tips and advice on how to improve my writing would be appreciated. Enjoy the fic!

Souji Seta was a man of little words, and when he chose to speak, it was always a well-thought out response. He was a calm and collected person, good at keeping his cool.

Well, most of the time.

Today he was at a loss for words.

Right across from him was Yosuke, who was too preoccupied with Aiya's Rainy Day Beef Bowl Challenge to notice his best friend's usual demeanor was gone.

"Crap. I don't think I can eat another bite! What about you-" He noticed Souji fiddling with his chopsticks, trying to hide his face. "Hey, uh, are you okay?"

He looked up, only to see Yosuke's face, covered in bits of noodles and beef. Almost instantly he relaxed, and began laughing. "What?" "Your face is a mess!" The other boy flushed, quickly wiping his mouth. "There. Is that better?"

"Yeah..." Souji once again found himself racking his brain for the right thing to say. Yosuke was staring directly at him, so close he could make out all the freckles trailing across the bridge of his nose. "You're just really close is all."

"Oh! Sorry." Yosuke began mumbling to himself, his face a bright red. "God, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, that must've been really weird."

"No, no. It was nice." _Wait, what?_  
"Glad you enjoyed it too." _Dammit, Yosuke! Think before you speak!_

Now both boys were sweating, blood rushing to their cheeks.

Souji mustered up his courage and was first to talk. "Um, could we talk outside?" "Yeah, sure."

They awkwardly moved to the side of the building. At the same time, they burst out, "I've been meaning to tell you something!" They pause, glancing at each other. Yosuke spoke up. "So, I probably should have told you sooner, but I need to get this off my chest. There's only a few more months until you leave, so I need to tell you that...I like you. Like, a lot. I tried dropping hints here and there, but you never seemed to get it."

Souji couldn't help feeling shocked. "I-I thought you thought that stuff was-" "I know, I know. I was stupid and couldn't keep my mouth shut. I was embarrassed, I guess."

"No, it's fine! I was just scared you'll reject me." Yosuke snorted. "Reject Souji Seta? That'd be the worst decision I'd ever make! Though, it's nice to know even guys as perfect as you can get nervous."

"I'm not perfect, Yosuke."

"Oh, c'mon, man! You're talented in battle, you get the best grades, you're our leader! I'm just some loser you found rolling around in a trash can." "That's not true! You're amazing." "How?" "You constantly are able to get to the bottom of this mystery. You're the one who took care of Teddie. You still care about Saki, even though she felt different. You were always there for me when Nanako and Dojima were in the hospital. Most importantly, you're my best friend! I've never been around long enough to make friends, but this year has been different, thanks to you. I like you just fine the way you are! Stop pushing yourself down. We're equals, okay?"

Souji was looking him right in the eye now, his face flushed, wet tracks down his cheeks. "I love you."

Tears welled up in Yosuke's eyes, but he wiped them away, smiling. They embraced, and this time, Yosuke wasn't worried what others would think. Souji's arms tightened around his waist. When they let go, the tips of their noses were touching, their lips only centimeters away.

_Equals._

As he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, Yosuke whispered in his ear,

"I love you too, partner."

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Sincerely, Me" as I wrote this and imagined Teddie going "KiNkY!" *hides in the trash where I belong*  
> Also, if you want more Souyo, there is a zine coming out! Here is a link to the tumblr: https://souyozine.tumblr.com/about  
> The money goes to an LGBT charity, and you get Souyo goodness! Just thought you'd want to know.  
> Sorry for rambling, and again, thanks for reading!


End file.
